Ouran Academy
Ouran Academy (also known as Ouran Elite Private Academy) is a prestigious private school located in Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan. The Ouran Academy is widely known by the public as being the home of the Ouran High School Host Club which is located in Music Room #3 of the High School grade building. Ouran Academy houses four different school levels; Elementary School, Middle School, High School and College/University. Although these four schools are on the same grounds, the students mostly remain in their own grade level, although they are free to move from building to building on the campus. The school is mostly attended by rich children (i.e. children of celebrities, businesspeople, politicians, etc.); Haruhi is the only lower-class student. Ouran Academy Motto "' ''Lineage counts first; wealth a close second. '''" This means that students with stellar family backgrounds are given top priority over those from rich families but low socioeconomic status. The Campus ouran14.gif ouran12.jpg ouran6.jpg entry.jpg ouran1.jpg courtyeard.jpg ouran11.jpg ouran4.jpg ouran10.jpg ouran3.jpg ouran14.jpg ouran15.jpg ouran13.jpg ouran7.jpg Uniforms At Ouran, students are required to wear different uniforms in several styles based on which school division they are located in. However, the physical education uniforms have not yet been revealed. Elementary School * Boys wear a dark green uniform. * Girls wear pink dresses (long or short skirt optional as long as the dress code is followed) Middle School * Boys wear a white/vanilla high collar uniform with dark gold accents. Like other uniforms the middle school uniform has the Ouran Academy seal sewn onto the left breast. * Girls wear a brown and white sailor-like suit. The skirt is usually short but must not be seen as "revealing". Gallery of Uniforms File:Shiro Takaoji.jpg|The Elementary School male attire. File:Hunny and Haruhi by SailorUsagiChan.jpg|The male Elementary School attire and the female Middle School attire. File:YoungHikaru&Kaoru.jpg|The Middle School male attire. File:Host Club.jpg|The High School male attire. File:Renge.jpg|The High School female attire. File:Haruhifujioka37rs.png|The High School female attire worn by Haruhi. Elementary School Ouran uniform.jpg|The Elementary school girl's uniform Classes At Ouran Academy, students are separated into four classes based on their family's wealth, lineage, influence and their personal intelligence. Basically the Ouran Academy decides their student's classes into their family's pedigree and grades. For example, the Host Club members are all in the A class for their year group, where the students from highly privileged families are placed. The only exception is Haruhi, who gets a special privilege due to her scholarship status. The order of classes are as followed: * 'A' Class - The "Elite" or Honor Role (Grade + Pedigree Rank 100%) * 'B' Class '(Grade + Pedigree Rank 70%) * ''C' Class '(Grade + Pedigree Rank 50%) * ''D' Class - Mostly consists of children from Yakuza affiliated families (Grade + Pedigree Rank 20%) Food While not central to the plot, the artwork of the anime is as detailed as all the other elements that create the world of Ouran Academy. food5.jpg food2.jpg food4.jpg food3.jpg food21.jpg food13.jpg food17.jpg food20.jpg food10.jpg food6.jpg food9.jpg food1.jpg anime15.jpg food15.jpg food8.jpg food22.jpg food11.jpg food14.jpg food18.jpg food12.jpg Trivia * Most of the buildings on the school grounds were inspired by a number of famous monuments which include the Buckingham Palace, Place de la Concorde, and St. Peter's Basilica. In addition, a large portion of the academy's architecture is based on the style similar to that of the mid-nineteenth century architecture of Paris, France (where the Hoshakuji family lives). Category:Ouran Academy Category:Places